


Sauce for 1

by uchihasavior



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cocksleeve, M/M, imaginary voyeurism, smut!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchihasavior/pseuds/uchihasavior
Summary: a PWP set in the future of the law of magnetic attraction verse. I also promise that story is still in continuation, but I had a MIGHTY need for smut. So enjoy the meme title.





	Sauce for 1

One, two, three…four smooth thrusts is all Ay manages to get in, Sasuke’s breathing labored against his ear, before another idea enters his head.  
It has the potential to go horribly awry, and very quickly, but he’s never really been known for being cautious.  
When he lifts himself up to pull out, Sasuke’s disappointment and confusion is immediate, reaching his legs out to try to lock him back in.  
“Hey—“  
“Up, we’re moving.” Ay takes Sasuke’s hand and tugs him to the edge of the bed. Gives him the second he needs to get on his feet proper before continuing to pull along, past the main room into the excuse for a kitchen.  
It had a small table and a single chair. That was all he needed, leading Sasuke up against the edge, and deftly maneuvering the chair behind him, sinking down on it.  
Sasuke gets it, but still utters a growl of disappointment when Ay stops him from sinking down on him the second he feels the tip.  
“Come on.” What was his deal? The position change is… unique, but…  
“Imagine for a second.” Ay starts, smoothing his thumb over Sasuke’s hip, to try to quell his impatience. This will be worth it.  
“We’re in a meeting…Daimyo…the other Kage…it doesn’t matter. And you…”  
With one swift movement, he gives Sasuke exactly what he wants. Pulls him down the length of his cock; watches Sasuke double over and grip the flat of the table.  
“You’re snug around my cock, just like this.” With a shift of his legs, he pulls Sasuke flush against him. The change in angle is just enough to draw a low, guttural sound from Sasuke.  
“And you’re shaking…just like this.” Ay draws the length of his tongue up Sasuke’s neck, continuing to whisper hotly into his ear.  
“I fit perfectly. Your body is made for me. You can’t focus on anything but me.”  
Sasuke nods hurriedly, and Ay takes delight in the way his hips wriggle in his lap.  
“You can see them, can’t you? Watching how gone you are.”  
It’s such a vile, humiliating thought. The last shred of common sense Sasuke has is aware of that, but instead he finds himself nodding again, eyes shut, picturing the room full of random, faceless officials.  
“Mmhm.” It’s hummed thickly, pleading, bringing his hand to the bare edge of the chair on the right, pushing down just to feel the head of Ay’s dick rub against that little bundle.  
Ay takes his time. Smooths his hand down up and down Sasuke’s side, watches him tremble in anticipation. Any second now, and he could let go. One word is all it would take for all of that wound up pleasure to get him to release.  
“We’re talking about allocating land for a new building. How much it costs, and how much material we’re going to need.” Slowly, he starts rocking, hand snug against Sasuke’s hips now.  
Sasuke gasps, and then mewls, tilting his head back, thankful for the pair of lips he can feel against his pulse.  
“Am….am I wearing anything...” It’s asked in a whisper, and Ay rakes his teeth along Sasuke’s shoulder in thanks for playing along.  
“You’re dressed. Only I can feel your tight insides against me.”  
Sasuke huffs another whine, pressing down onto the edge of the chair, trying to start a bounce.  
“Do you want them to see?” It’s such a useless question, practically grinning into Sasuke’s ear.  
“I don’t….” Sasuke’s toes stretch and curl. It’s agony now. They’re talking amongst each other. Whatever the purpose of the building is, whether the land needs to be cleared, one or two are wondering why Sasuke keeps wriggling--  
“I don’t care if they see, just fuck me—“ The desperate, wanton, completely shameless tone is exactly what Ay wanted, lifting Sasuke halfway up and letting him sink right back down with a clear slap, Sasuke’s short shout following, hurriedly moving his hand right back to the edge of the table, doubling forward, forehead against the cool metal.  
Ay’s groan is deep, keeping a firm hold of Sasuke’s hip as he pistons in and out, watching Sasuke take him to the hilt each time. Fantasy aside… Sasuke really did fit him exceptionally.  
Surely, they have to be standing now. Panicked, disgusted, angry—all things Sasuke had dealt with before. But before the thought can truly reach him, Ay fills him again, and again, and again, and Sasuke holds himself securely to make sure he gets in deep each time.  
“They can see.”  
“Let them see--” The response is instant, and breathless. Sasuke comes without warning a second later, cries stuttered out with each of Ay’s relentless thrusts.  
Ay pulls into a stand. Sasuke’s legs are trembling and scramble to reach the floor, but he remains perfectly bent over, still so pliant and willing.  
“I made a mess…” Sasuke’s murmuring a few seconds later.  
“That’s right. You did.” Truthfully, he hadn’t expected Sasuke to keep up the fantasy this long. He looks so relaxed, in a room full of imaginary stiffnecks, who just saw him take dick like he was born for it.  
A pause.  
“Their eyes are hungry, Sasuke.” He could’ve said anything else, really. It’s pushing it, and he can see how Sasuke’s expression turns, even if he won’t open his eyes and break the immersion quite yet.  
For a few moments, it’s just their breathing, while Sasuke thinks.  
And then there’s a roll of his hips, and a soft, supple whine.  
“You won’t let them.” Sasuke breathes, and he’s simply stating a fact.  
“Right.” Slowly, Ay allows himself to slip out. Until just the tip is in. Until Sasuke’s trembling is back, curling his toes on the kitchen floor, his body begging to be filled again.  
“And why is that, Sasuke.”  
Of course, they had to get here.  
Sasuke knows exactly the answer that A wants, in this room filled with others watching. Others who also want him.  
“I only...I only take dick from you.” In an instant he’s filled again, his legs wobbly from the effort of trying to keep himself up. Ay’s thrusts are solid, and at a steady rhythm, keeping Sasuke going from moan, to moan, to _groan…_  
It was still satisfying to hear it. Years they’d been at this, fucking Sasuke until he could no longer form complete sentences, but the confirmation was music to his ears.  
When he comes, it’s with a hand firm on the back of Sasuke’s neck, filling him deep just the way he likes, holding him still so he takes every last drop.  
He sinks back into the chair, his own breath haggard, watching as Sasuke only has the table to cling to keep himself up, already dripping out from between his thighs.  
“You did good.” It feels… a waste to say that, after everything else.  
Carefully, he comes forward, slipping his hand around Sasuke’s waist and pulling him back. Sasuke is completely limp-- almost asleep, actually.  
He’ll take him back to bed.


End file.
